Tobio-chan
by Anniiee
Summary: Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama. Tsukishima hanya berniat membangunkan Kageyama, eh malah dia yang kena getahnya.


Ini cerita Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama

Akhir-akhir ini aku suka baca Fem!Kageyama, karakter paling tsundere di Haikyuu. Kawaiiii

**Haikyuu**

**Declaimer © Haruichi Furudate**

**Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama**

Klub bola voli putri barusaja pulang menghadapi turnamen Nasional. Walaupun tidak membawa medali emas seperti yang diidamkan, tetapi mereka sudah cukup bahagia. Mereka memahami bahwa kemampuan mereka masih jauh. Banyak tim voli sekolah lain yang bisa dijadikan pelajaran dan referensi dalam latihan berikutnya.

Pun begitu, bukan berarti mereka dibebaskan dari tanggung jawab belajar. Para anggota klub tetap harus masuk sekolah seusai mereka pulang dari turnamen bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Seperti _setter_ kita satu ini, tetap datang ke sekolah 'bagaimanapun' keadaannya.

"Sejak pelajaran kedua, Kageyama-san tidur terus."

"Apa perlu kita bangunkan? Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, mungkin saja dia perlu makan siang."

"Dia habis pulang dari turnamen, Sensei pasti memahaminya. Biarlah dia istirahat.", kata Nanami-chan beserta kawan-kawannya yang duduk tepat di depan bangku Kageyama.

"Pun Kageyama-san tidak begitu pintar di kelas, siapa sangka dia bisa sehebat itu dalam voli?"

"Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka."

"Eh, tapi aku lebih kaget lagi ketika, kau tahu, murid kelas sebelah yang terkenal berlidah asin itu, eerr siapa namanya…."

"Tsukishima Kei?"

"Iya, itu dia. Bagaimana bisa Kageyama-san berpacaran dengan cowok pedas itu?"

"Hmm…benar juga. Lebih tepatnya bagaiman bisa Tsukishima bisa pacaran dengan Kageyama-san?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu mendapatkan _sweetdrop_ dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bukannya sama saja? Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

SREK!

_Speak of the devil_.

Yang sedang dibicarakan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menatap lurus ke bangku Kageyama. Melalui kacamatanya ia berfokus pada subjek inti pembicaraan tadi. Sontak saja, para penggosip itu diam dan Nanami serta merta berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil bangku lain. Bukan berniat untuk kabur ―pun ada juga perasaan takut apabila Tsukishima Kei sempat mendengar percakapan mereka―, melainkan karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan cowok di ambang pintu itu.

Suasana kelas hening seketika. Tsukishima Kei berjalan dengan gaya khasnya ―_headset_ menggantung di lehernya, kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celananya―, berjalan ke arah kekasihnya yang juga masih belum sadar diri.

Ia mengambil duduk di depan bangku Kageyama ―kursi Nanami―, dan dengan suara pedasnya mulai membangunkan sang pujaan hati.

"Oi, Queen! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus?"

Pedas, nadanya juga asin.

Yang dipanggil pun tampak tak menggubris panggilannya.

"Mana ada bicara sama kekasih sendiri kayak gitu?" bisik Naomi, teman Kegeyama yang lain.

SET!

Seketika bungkam begitu mendapat delikan tajam dari Tsukishima.

"A―ah! Bukannya menu takoyaki baru di Sakanoshita kemarin enak? Ka―Kalian setuju kan?"

Pertanyaan kikuk itu diikuti pertanyaan kikuk lainnya akhirnya kembali membuat kelas gaduh kembali.

Mari kembali ke dua pemain utama kita kali ini.

Tangan jantan itu terangkat, mengusap pelan surai hitam sang kekasih, lembut.

"Oi, bangun!"

Kontras sekali dengan tindakannya.

"Hinata akan meledekku kalau tak bisa membangunkanmu, Queen."

Tangannya masih setia mengusap surai hitam panjang tersebut.

"Queen?"

Belum ada respon.

"Kageyama-san?"

Belum juga ada gerakan.

"Kageyama-chan?"

Si empunya masih diam.

"Tobio-chan?"

GUBRAK

Ah, berhasil juga. Batin Tsukishima.

Dengan raut kesal akibat jatuh dari kursi, terutama karena panggilan tersebut langsung menohok urat sarafnya, Kageyama menatap tajam Tsukishima. Tak tampak tanda-tanda dia barusaja tertidur. Atau mungkin daritadi Kageyama pura-pura tidur?

Nah, tidak mungkin. Ratu-nya tidak pandai berakting, bantah Tsukishima dalam hati.

Yang ditatap Kageyama hanya berseringai lantas berdiri. Tatapan-tatapan penghuni kelas lainnya tak dihiraukannya. Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan, berniat membantu Kageyama berdiri.

Plak

Pun tak ada kesan kasar, tapi Tsukishima sadar, dia tak boleh membiarkan Queen-nya ngambek berlama-lama.

Dibiarkannya Kageyama berdiri sendiri, merapikan rok-nya dan tanpa sepatah katapun sejak dia terbangun, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tsukishima yang diam mengikutinya menuju keluar kelas.

Begitu keluar kelas, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Kageyama, membuat gadis tersebut akhirnya berbalik menatap matanya. Masih awet dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Apa?"

Ah, akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau marah karena aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya memalingkan muka dengan cemberut. Imut.

"Tidak," bisiknya.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Mata biru itu kembali melotot kearahnya.

"Urusai!"

Ditepisnya tangan Tsukishima dan dia kembali berjalan.

Kalau ditanya, ―setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pacarnya― Tsukishima tak akan merasa bersalah. Justru di antara semua sifat cewek-cewek yang pernah ditemuinya, sifat Queen-nya yang seperti itu satu-satunya sifat yang membuatnya memberanikan diri menembak gadis itu.

Kebahagiaan Tsukishima memilih Kageyama menjadi kekasihnya tak berakhir di situ.

"Oi, Queen! Apa kau masih mengantuk? Kau salah arah."

Dengan begitu, tanpa menunggu respon Kageyama, Tsukishima berbalik arah menuju tempat biasa mereka makan siang bersama.

Bahkan ia bisa menduga ketika sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai kepala belakangnya diikuti teriakan gadis kesayangannya menggema di lorong sekolah.

"KEI, BAKAA!"

Yah, Tsukishima sangat suka memancing emosi kekasihnya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran."

"Mereka bagai kucing dan tikus."

"Atau minyak dan air."

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya Kageyama-san nanti."

Begitulah bisik-bisik kawan sekelas Kageyama seusai menonton 'drama' tepat di depan ruang kelas mereka.

"Tsuki! Kau lama sekali," kata Yamaguchi yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya di atap sekolah tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Di sampingnya terdapat Yachi dan Hinata (Fem!Hinata) menunggu dengan bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing.

"Kau pikir gampang membangunkannya," jawab Tsukishima. Ia tak salah mendengar gerutuan seseorang di belakangnya.

Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang dua sejoli itu diikuti oleh Tsukishima yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oi, Hinata! Kita tukar tempat."

Ngiiiiing

Eh?

Semua mata tertuju pada Kageyama.

"Kenapa Yamayama?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, geser saja, Baka!"

"Tidak mau! Jawab dulu Bakageyama!"

"Aku bilang kita tukar tempat, Baka!"

Hinata masih keras kepala. Kedua-duanya pun keras kepala. Akhirnya, dengan paksaan dan kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari Hinata, Kageyama duduk di antara Yachi dan Hinata. Tau lah kalian bagaimana mereka bersiteru.

"Sudahlan Kageyama-chan, Hinata-chan. Lebih baik kita makan sebelum jam istirahat kita habis," bujuk Yachi,

"Tapi Yamayama memaksaku pindah, Yacchan. Dia seenaknya sendiri," rengek Hinata.

"A―Ah! Hari ini kau bawa bekal apa Hinata-san?" Yamaguchi menyela, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Okaasan memasak sushi dan salad hari ini. Dia bilang, sehabis bertanding harus makan yang sehat-sehat. Padahal aku ingin makan kare."

Raut wajah kesal kentara di wajah mungil Hinata.

"Kau boleh coba bekalku Hinata-chan!"

"Benarkan, Yacchan?"

"Um."

Pun sedari tadi diam, diam-diam Tsukishima mengamati teman-temannya. Ia tahu betul kenapa Kageyama minta tukar tempat duduk dengan Hinata, ia tahu betul kenapa kekasihnya itu diam sedari tadi, dan ia tahu betul kenapa pacarnya itu tak kunjung makan.

Hidup sendiri ditinggal orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri membuatnya paham mengapa hari ini putri Kageyama itu tidak membawa bekal, terutama ketika kemarin mereka baru saja pulang dari turnamen.

Kekasihnya terlalu capek untuk membuat bekalnya sendiri.

Tak salah bila hari ini ia meminta Okaasannya membuatkannya dua bekal. Tak perlu bertanya, Okaasannya sudah paham satu bekalnya untuk siapa.

"Hinata! Tanyakan pada sebelahmu, dia mau makan apa?" pintanya.

"Eh?"

Dan Hinata, dengan polosnya, menjalankan perintah tersebut. Dalam hati ia tahu betul sepasang kekasih itu tengah 'panas'. "Yamayama, hari ini kau makan apa?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak bawa bekal," bisik Kageyama, sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

Hinata menoleh pada Tsukishima. "Dia tidak bawa bekal."

"Katakan padanya lagi, kalau dia mau makan kare, suruh dia duduk di sampingku. Okaasan membuatkanku dua bekal."

Hinata berbalik ke Kageyama. "Tsukishima bilang, kalau kau mau makan kare, kau harus duduk di sampingnya."

"Tidak mau," jawab Kageyama.

Hinata kembali menoleh pada Tsukishima. "Dia tidak mau."

Tsukishima mulai membuka salah satu bekalnya. Kembali ia memerintah Hinata, "Tanyakan lagi, bahkan dengan telur setengah matang di atasnya?"

Dasar, mereka bertengkar lagi, batin Yamaguchi dan Yachi yang sedari hanya diam mengamati.

Hinata berbalik LAGI ke Kageyama yang masih saja memasang wajah cemberutnya. Perempatan siku-siku sudah mulai nampak di pelipisnya. "Stingyshima bilang, bahkan dengan telur setengah matang di atasnya?"

"….."

Kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Tsukishima. Pasangan ini #%^%&*# , kutuknya dalam hati. "Kageyama tidak menjawab."

Tsukishima mulai mengeluarkan sebotol susu. "Tanyakan padanya lagi, bagaimana dengan susu segar yang baru dikirimkan pagi ini?"

Hinata, dengan raut yang kentara sekali kesalnya, menoleh ke Kageyama. "Bagaimana dengan susu segar yang baru dikirim pagi ini, Yamayama-chan?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

Lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon walaupun sebenarnya apabila diperhatikan baik-baik ada SEDIKIT perubahan dalam mimik wajah Kageyama, antara menahan hasrat makannya dan mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Ingat ya, sedikit.

Menghela nafas, Yachi merasa cukup dengan keadaan ini.

"Ne, Hinata, aku mau beli menu terbaru rumput laut bikinan Yume-san ―Ibu kantin―. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Yachi semangat dengan tatapan mata yang seolah mengatakan, 'Jawab saja _iya_ dan ikuti aku'.

"Ah, baiklah, aku ikut Yacchan."

Mereka berdua pun berdiri.

"Yamaguchi-kun juga mau ikut?" tawar Yachi.

"Tentu saja."

Dan mereka bertiga pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar tepat di saat Kageyama menyela, "Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut kalian."

"Yamayama kau di sini saja. Kita akan belikan buat kalian berdua kok."

"Kageyama-chan dan Tsukishima-san jaga tempat kita di sini, ya. Jangan biarkan yang lain mencuri tempat kita ya."

"Ja ne, Tsuki, Kageyama!"

BRAK

"…."

"…."

Dan begitulah. Mereka bertiga sengaja pergi, Kageyama tahu itu.

Canggung.

"Mau sampai kapan diam di situ, Queen? Cepat kemari!"

Huft

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Aku habiskan sendiri nih."

Kageyama memalingkan muka. "Habiskan sendiri saja," katanya "kalau memang bisa," lanjutnya.

Haaah, ini bakal sulit.

Tsukishima mengalah. Bekal makan ia taruh. Ia duduk di depan Kageyama.

Dielusnya surai hitam itu. "Aku minta maaf, ok?"

"….."

"Aku bertemu Oikawa minggu kemarin saat latih tanding."

Kali ini, Kageyama menoleh. Akhirnya.

"Yah, kau tahu, kita debat seperti biasa. Tapi, jangan salah, dia yang memulai."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Sudah kuduga, batin Tsukishima.

"Aku bilang padanya, apabila timku menang, dia harus berhenti memanggilmu Tobio-chan."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau dia menang, aku harus menuruti kemauannya."

"Dan?"

"…"

"…..."

"Kami kalah."

Kali ini Kageyama tampak panik. "Lalu kau disuruh apa, Kei?"

Melihat raut kesal Kageyama yang tiba-tiba menghilang, lantas ia tertawa. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi.

"Ayo kita makan, Queen! Aku sudah lapar."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kei!"

Tsukishima tak mempedulikan kekasihnya. Ia mengambil bekal makan yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Katakan, Kei! Apa yang diminta Oikawa-san―hmpp!"

"Makan dulu bekalmu, Queen!"

Dengan raut kesal dan mulut penuh makanan, Kageyama tak henti-hentinya memukul lengan Tsukishima. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa puas melihat lucunya wajah sang kekasih.

Tangannya kembali menyumpit makanan, kali ini untuk dia makan sendiri.

Menggoda kekasihnya adalah kesenangannya. Disumpitnya kembali makannanya.

"Kei―hmpp!"

"Sudah kubilang, makan dulu Queen!"

Kageyama menggeleng. Dihentikannya tangan Tsukishima yang akan menyumpit makanan lagi.

"Katakan dulu, Baka Kei!"

Bibir itu menyeringai. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Queennya. Ia semakin mendekat tepat di telinga Kageyama.

Tsukishima memang suka menggoda kekasihnya. Tsukishima suka dengan wajah cemberut Kageyama. Tsukishima juga suka melihat wajah malu-malu Kageyama, jarang-jarang ada yang bisa mengeluarkan raut ekspresi itu dari kekasihnya, seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, Tsukishima lebih suka kekasihnya itu memberi perhatian padanya, dan hanya kepadanya.

"Oikawa bilang….."

"Kukira kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Trashykawa!"

"Hidoi o, Iwa-chan!"

"Sejak kapan kau mau menyerahkan Kageyama begitu saja pada seseorang? Tapi, apalah itu, jangan sampai aku mendengar kau merengek lagi tentang Kageyama."

"Rude Iwa-chan! Aku adalah senpai yang bertanggung jawab. Kalau Megane-kun menyakiti Tobio-chan ku, aku tak segan menghabisinya, menghabisi tim-nya, termasuk mengambil kembali Tobio-chan. Lalu, teman-temannya akan berkata 'Don't mind, Tsukishima! Don't mind!'"

"Kembali latihan atau kulempar bola ini, Trashykawa!"

"IWA-CHAN!"

"…kalau aku lihat kau membuat Tobio-chan menangis, aku tak segan merebutnya kembali."


End file.
